What lies between us…?
by Aranthera
Summary: Naruto is well on his way to retriving Sasuke, but then someone close to him passes on, will he be able to recover from this? Doubt it! Gaara to the rescue!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He was breathing hard, running as if the devil himself was at his heals, disappointment filling him to the brim.

'I'm such a failure…'

He had been so close to bringing Sasuke back, but before Naruto could get to him he had already been and

gone. Leaving the bloody and eyeless corpse of Itachi, his older brother behind in a heap of limbs and bone

almost indiscernible at first, but the Akatski cloak that bloomed clouds of red death upon black skies, and a

necklace embroidered with the Uchiha symbol were grave signs that it was indeed him. Naruto was glad of it,

that for the one he called brother, it was finally over.

'…but where…where is he? That doesn't matter right now! I'll catch up to him soon enough…but why is Kakashi

sensei in such a hurry to get home?'

After they had discovered Kisame's body outside of the hideout Kakashi had received a message from Konoha.

'It must be important, for them to interrupt _MY_ mission!'

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto began...

"Hn…" Kakashistated, avoiding Naruto's gaze.

"Why are we going back again?" whined Naruto, 'he never did actually tell me…'

...and the rain begins to fall...


	2. Chapter 1 Why?

**Chapter 1 – Why…?**

"Noooooo!! It can't be true!"

We had returned to Konoha, only to get the worst news I could possibly imagine…

Jariya is… _dead._

"I know this is hard to hear Naruto, but it's the truth we…" Shizune desperately attempts to calm Naruto, but is interrupted.

"No, Baa-chan, where is she!?" I wailed.

"She is not to be disturbed", an owl masked anbu member proclaimed, stepping past Shizune and the freak I head for the

office old hag is currently occupying. "She will not…", Shizune began, but not caring to here the rest of her sentence I punch

the door, splintering the heavy oak in several different directions, forcing my way through.

The intense odor of sake soaked the air, filling it to the brim, I step forward… I felt like I was drowning in it suffucating

under its intensity, struggling against the current. The office was a mess; it was as if a hurricane of great magnitude had

blown in causing great devastation. The chairs had been thrown against the walls and ceiling, leaving holes and dents in

their wake; mission reports, and letters were scattered every which way; bottles upon bottles of alcohol smashed into the

floor, shards sticking up from it the like teeth of a wild animal, or the ragged base of a hellish cave. And there, slumped over

her desk resembling that of a broken marinette, was Tsunade THE Hokage, leader of the Leaf… rivers rushing through her

fingers. I maneuver my way through the broken bottles and various items that lay haphazard across the floor.

"Tsunade baa-chan?"

"Naruto?" fresh droplets spilled down her pale face, staring into the emptiness of her own soul. "He's…" sadness envelopes

her heavy amber eyes; puffy, red and stained from endless tears shed in the name of heartbreak. I close the distance

between us, encircling my arms around her slender frame.

"…H-he can't, can't be… I don't be-believe i-it…" I choke back tears that threaten to gush past my eyes, blurring

my vision, "He just can't be…"

"Naruto…" as she holds me closer anguish envelops my face and tears cascade and fall to the floor, like

sparkling gems from a darkened sky.

"Euro-senin..."

Anthy- Please review!


	3. Chapter 2 Hidden Sand

**The Hidden Sand**

The vastness of sand before him never before looked so daunting, endlessly weaving dunes spread as far as

the eye could see. The morning sun had risen, showering its shining pale embers of heavenly light, reminding

him of golden locks cascading down tan features. Tying the heavy tan gourd to his back he sent chakra to his

legs and feet, readying himself for the journey ahead. The desert winds swirled tiny shards of quartz to the

four corners of the earth, creating ominous dust clouds that glittered a deep red. Frowning he lifted his solemn

gaze on his companions receiving worried looks in return.

--

The Kazekage had received a message earlier that day from the Lady Tsunade, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf

village; it was an urgent missive that, upon opening it gave the young Lord the shock of his life. Naruto had left

the village to confront the Akatski leader! Upon learning this he sent for the two people he knew he could trust

above all others, Temari and Konkuro. They came quickly of course, and hearing the news began throwing fits

of rage, "What the hell is he thinking!!" they both exclaimed in unison. Then Gaara read the rest of the letter,

the reason for Naruto's hasty departure, which shut them up immediately.

--

And now here they were standing at the gates of Suna, ready to run straight into the lion's den to stop the

baka from heading to his imminent death. 'I'm going to save you Naruto, even if it is from your own stupidity'…


End file.
